Dave And The Giant Pickle
Dave And The Giant Pickle" is the fifth episode in the VeggieTales animated series. Also, this video was the first time Larry the Cucumber was LarryBoy. It was released in March 1996 on VHS, February 10, 2004 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Self-Esteem", it sends the message that with God's help humans can accomplish anything we set our minds to. The lesson is illustrated through a retelling of the Bible story of David and Goliath from the Book of Samuel. Plot The countertop opens with Larry the Cucumber dressed as the superhero LarryBoy. Backed by a cardboard cityscape, Larry declares that the world needs a hero, a superhero, and then gets stuck to the wall by his plunger ears while he shows off. When Bob the Tomato enters and asks about the superhero costume, Larry explains that he doesn't feel special, that "plain old Larry" is "plain old boring". This, of course, dovetails with the viewer's letter, Myra Egleston of Youngstown, Pennsylvania, about self-esteem, and Bob starts the story. The story begins in the desert near Jerusalem, Israel where David (Junior Asparagus) and his brothers (Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, and Tom Grape) are tending a flock of sheep. These sheep tend to tip over a lot which keeps the shepherds busy. Worse, Dave's brothers are constantly picking on him by purposely tipping over their sheep and forcing Dave to pick them up, or making him get them food while he is working. Their father Jesse (Pa Grape) comes with the news that the Philistines are attacking, and that King Saul (Archibald Asparagus) is gathering an army to face the threat. All the brothers run to volunteer, but Dave is stopped by Jesse who tells him that "big people do big things and little people do little things," so Dave must stay and tend the sheep. At King Saul's camp, the Israelites and the Philistines (portrayed by the French Peas) make a deal to end the war quickly. They agree to have their champions, their two greatest fighters, face off. The tribe whose champion is victorious shall win the war, and the losing tribe will become their slaves. Seeing as how the Philistines aren't especially big, King Saul agrees. However, he faints in fright when his opponents bring out their champion: the massive and towering Goliath, the Giant Pickle. The story breaks here for Silly Songs with Larry. The number is "I Love My Lips", in which Larry, lying on a psychiatrist's couch, confesses his love for his lips and his fear of losing them. As the psychiatrist (Archibald) tries to understand Larry's fear, Larry becomes increasingly focused on lips, to the point where everything the cucumber sees during a Rorshach test is a lip. The story then resumes. Naturally, no one is willing to fight Goliath and proceed to stall him for forty days by running and hiding. Eventually, Dave is sent to the camp to deliver some food to his brothers, and he is ashamed at the sight of his brothers and the rest of the Israelites cowering in fear. Dave then goes to King Saul and tells him that he will fight Goliath. King Saul is skeptical but reluctantly grants his permission, though he does attempt to make Dave over with his royal armor and sword. However, they are much too big, and Dave resolves to go into battle just as he is. Dave goes into battle armed only with stones, a sling, and his faith in God, while Goliath dons boxing gloves. The battle is short: Dave slings a stone at Goliath and hits him between the eyes, sending the Giant Pickle falling to the ground in defeat. Realizing their loss, the Philistines panic and run away, while the Israelites congratulate Dave for his victory and his faith. Back on the countertop, Bob explains that through God, all things are possible. This means that little people can do big things and that Larry doesn't need to dress up as a superhero to be special. Regardless, Larry still wants to be Larry-Boy, which is okay with Bob so long as Larry is just as comfortable with being himself. As Larry resumes his Larry-Boy act, he gets himself stuck on screen as the end credits roll. Cast of Characters *Junior Asparagus as Dave *Jerry Gourd as Dave's brother *Jimmy Gourd as Dave's brother *Tom Grape as Dave's brother *Pa Grape as Jesse *Goliath as Himself *Archibald Asparagus as King Saul *Jean Claude Pea, Chistophe Pea and Phillipe Pea as Philistines *Lenny Carrot and Peas as additional Isrealites *The French Peas as additional Philistines In addition to the ubiquitous "VeggieTales Theme Song" and "What We Have Learned," this episode contains the following two songs: * Big Things Too, sung by Dave (Junior Asparagus) * I Love My Lips (Silly Song), sung by Larry with Archibald Asparagus Gallery 7f6cdf0ce5468ac26a30fc443a964805.jpg|The 1996 VHS DavidFront.JPG|The Spanish VHS DaviEOPickleGigante.jpg|The Portuguese VHS DaveAndTheGiantPickle1998FrontCover.png|The 1998 Reprint VHS 5133Y4J9K1L._SY445_.jpg|The 2004 Reprint VHS David & Goliath.jpg|The DVD Category:Episodes Category:Bible annotations Category:1993-1999 Category:1996 Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2009 Category:1993-1996 Category:1993-1997 Category:1993-1998 Category:1993-2000 Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1994-1996 Category:1994-1997 Category:1994-1998 Category:1994-1999 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1994-2000 Category:1994-2001 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2002 Category:1994-2003 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-1996 Category:1995-1997 Category:1995-1999 Category:1995-2000 Category:1995-2001 Category:1995-2002 Category:1995-2003 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-1997 Category:1995-1998 Category:1996-1998 Category:1996-1999 Category:1996-2000 Category:1996-2001 Category:1996-2002 Category:1996-2003 Category:1996-2004 Category:1996-2005 Category:1996-2006 Category:1996-2007 Category:1996-2008 Category:1996-2009 Category:1996-2010 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015